A moment of pain is a life time worth of of glory
by Kris Wint3r
Summary: (based off. movie Unbroken)A family from Italy moves to America and the youngest son is having trouble fitting in. The only one capable of helping him is his dear older brother. Not a romantic story. I repeat not a romance. OC characters. (short story) I wasn't quite sure to put in the category


Aidan and his family just moved from Italy to America. Aidan is the youngest of 2. He has an older sister named Ari who was 17 and an older brother named Aaron who was 18. Aidan was only 14. As any kid who just transfered from a different school, Aidan didn't exactly fit in. Yet his brother grew popular as an athletic high schooler and quite the charmer, especially with the ladies. Aidan is the kid who has a secret stash of alcohol and drugs under the school bleachers and peeks at women in the the girls locker room. Everyday Aidan was escorted home by police from school. Everyone had decided that Aidan was far from being able to accomplish anything. But Aaron knew that if anyone could help Aidan it was him. One day after he was escorted home again Aaron took his brother inside his bedroom and sat him down. "Aidan. I've noticed your not exactly on a healthy route in your life." Aidan sighs, "Hasn't everyone noticed?" Aaron placed his hands on Aidan's shoulders. "I know your better than that but you just take us for granted and put up an act. We're family. You can tell us anything. Especially me. I was young once too." Aidan groans "Your so annoying." Aaron shouts "Oh so im annoying?! Have you ever actually seen yourself?! Acting all emo and some other bullshit!" Aidan sat up straight. "Hey! I thought this was about helping me?!" Aarons tone sofened "And it is." Aaron kissed Aidan's forehead displaying his platonic love for his little brother. Aidan smiles as a light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. Aidan felt kinda stupid. Why didn't he go to his brother from the beginning? Aaron always had his back. He always sided with Aidan and supported him. No matter the age gape(4 years apart) those two understood each other. It was kinda weird that Ari and Aaron didn't get eachother at all considering they were only a year apart in age. Maybe it was a gender thing.

"Come on Aidan! Pick up those legs!" Aaron thought it would be a healthier route for his brother to run off his emotions. Aidan was running out of stamina. "A-Aaron your the athlete. N-Not me." Aidan whined. Aaron ignored it and said, "Two more laps little brother." Aidan was exhausted. So exhausted he could burst into tears. He actually did sobbing out to his older sibling. "I can't! I can't do it! C-can you do it for me?" Aaron kneels down to his brothers level and wiped his tears away gently with his thumbs. Aidan managed to calm down. Something about his brother was so calming and relaxing. Like feeling safe just by being within 2 feet of Aaron. "Ten minutes. Have some water and take a break. You still got two laps to go." Aidan sighs and falls forward into his brothers chest. Aaron chuckled and carries him into the shade. Aidan lays on his brother's lap while Aaron played with his messy hair. Ten minutes pass and the brothers had fallen asleep. Aaron woke up and saw his brother being harrassed by some older kids. "Hey leave him alone!" Aidan was on the floor rolled up in a ball. He was shielding his face with his arms. He was bloodied and weak. Aaron hurried over to his injured brother and cradled him in his arms. "Didn't know you were into younger boys perv." One of the boys teased. Aidan spit up a mouthful of blood. Aaron said "He's my brother asshole." The boys laugh and run away yelling "Sick old pervet in love with his own brother." Aaron ignored their insults and he lifted his brother in his arms carrying him home. Aidan didn't talk. He just stares up at his brother. With the moon light reflecting on his face he looked like an angel. Aidan clutched onto his brother hiding his face into his older sibling's chest. After that night the brothers went outside every morning at 5am to run around the block. This was Aidan's training now. He trained to the point where running turned into a passion of his. He joined the freshman track team and won every track meet. He even had a few girlfriends during highschool.After he graduated he joined the Olympics. Just the local ones. Aidan always did his best when people cheered for him. As Aidan was on his final lap he looked up at the audience and saw his brothers smiling face clapping his hands. Around his brother was his sister,mom,and dad. Aidan smiled back at his brothers and charged past the finished line. Everyone cheered and Aidan wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Aaron jumped from the stands on to the field and ran to his younger brother as tears spilled out from his eyes. Aaron hugged him almost knocking his little brother over. Aidan smiled and hugged him back. "Why are crying brother? You should be happy." Aaron pulled away from his brother. Aarons eyes were red and moist from crying. "I a-am happy knucklehead. I so proud of you. Wow your sweating a lot more than I expected." Aidan chuckled and shook his head as he latched onto Aaron for another hug. "Since when do become the crybaby, Aaron?"

The End


End file.
